Watashi
by Divinities
Summary: Before we were Goddesses... Before we ascended after death... This is our story...
1. Eternity Angel

This is a profile of me, Tenshi-chan. Hopefully, this will give you a bit on what my life was/is like and who I really am.

  
  


_**Tenshi-chan**_

**Siblings:** 1 (older sister- Meio-chan/Morrighan)

**Best friends:** Hiiro (-niichan), Angelic Angel (Angel-chan), Crimson Goddess (Megami-san), Funky Demon Goddess of Sweet Tarts (FDG of ST...don't ask...), Shinigami (-kun) (Stop glaring, Mi-chan!!! Shinigami is a GUY!!!), Morrighan/Meio-chan (ane-chan)

**Status:** Eternity Angel (deceased)

**Former life~** Meio-chan/Morrighan (real name-classified info) and I (real name- classified info) were actually cousins; our mothers were sisters. However, both our families died before we really knew them, so we were adopted by two different families. We never knew each other until the after life. I led a relatively calm life...well, except the part that I was part of an undercover agency (details-classified info). Since I was still in school, I mainly dealt with on-campus problems-- drugs, ugly fights, vandalism, etc. Occasionally, I covered other missions outside of school, even out of the country. I was more or less a spy (and a pretty good one, considering I got a ton of info on my out-of-country missions-- mainly to Middle East (I swear, Jews never seem to get along with Muslims), occasionally Japan and China as I had Chinese heritage (Mom was Chinese- I had raven black hair, but when I went to China and Japan, I had to wear contacts to hide my deep blue eyes that I got from Dad)), infiltrating different places. But not _that_ kind of infiltration. Hiiro likes to bust in, be it quiet(slipping into OZ) or loud(entrance to L-3X18999). My style was like Trowa's not like Meio-chan or Hiiro's way of intrusion. I always went undercover, but who would suspect little innocent me? Heh, I had a clean record of never being caught by the enemy. (Unlike my dear cousin...)

High school senior year was my last year alive. I had just finished training with a gun right before finals. The finals were a pain, but the senior prom was coming up! My friends and I were so excited about it! Though a few guys had enough courage to ask me out, I gently declined because I promised a group of my friends, both guys and girls of course (not to mention we were paired up... But those poor rejected guys didn't need to know that), that I'd go with them. We had just finished shopping for the dresses in time for the prom. I actually found a really nice black dress with blue and silver trimmings- I never wear completely black- that I could hide my gun and extra cartridges of bullets in. Of course, my friends didn't know about my secret double life... The next day, the day before the senior prom, 3 crazy guys started a shoot out. Thank Kami-sama I had finished training and always carried my gun, small smoke screens, and extra rounds of bullets with me! I made sure all the students around me got to safe places before starting to open fire at the intruders. It took a while before the gunmen figured out who was firing at them. I had used to labyrinthine school to cover my tracks. I was able to wound one in the leg (I think he fainted... Fei would have called him weak), and I accidentally killed another, their leader. Kuso, the bakayaro wasn't supposed to move towards the bullet! That shot would have just hit his shooting arm, but no, he had to move and take it in the chest! I had taken a life, ended something most precious in the universe. Guilt just dripped over me as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on me. I wasn't trained to kill, only to prevent others from killing. My trainers had exploited my unusual accuracy to have me only hit at non-vital spots (prisoners were more valuable alive than dead, but Hiiro-niichan might argue with me on that). In other words, I didn't kill... I was not supposed to kill... Life was not mine to end... I was so shocked... The third gunman fatally wounded me before I could recollect my thoughts and move. Talk about pain in life... I wish life could have been more peaceful though, without things like death in high school. All those kids who survived will be scarred for life. Leading a double life sure as hell is a pain in the ass. The training was intense, and I could hardly cover up my traces of being "different," but it was worth the experience. I was able to save lives, even though I destroyed one. My foster parents never knew about my secret life, for which I am very thankful for.

But the physical pain wasn't what really hurt... It was all emotional. And it wasn't just killing someone. You do not want to know who that third gunman was. Trust me, you really don't. I'll never be that close to a guy ever again because of what _he_ did... How I felt when he realized that it was me...when he took his damn mask off...when I realized it was **_him_**...

_Doushite?! _Why did they do it?!

I'll never forgive him...

Or any of them...

**_Never_**.

  
  


**Present life~** I was accepted into heaven, having died an "honorable death," (I don't quite remember if Fei was the judge or not...sounds like him though...) and I quickly earned my angel wings. I found Meio-chan (or more or less flew into her...literally... Nani? I was practicing flying!) and we discovered that we were cousins in out past life. We became so close that it was as if we were sisters. Hence come the "ane-chan" for Meio-chan (she was older than me). We went to the Celestial Academy together to become Goddesses of some sort. There, we met the infamous Angelic Angel, our dearest Angel-chan. Eventually, ane-chan split off to study her own interests and eventually became the Goddess of War, Morrighan. Angel-chan went to study the element of Love, having this thing for love potions. Unfortunately, it might be a few millennia before she succeeds in becoming the Goddess of Love. But, she's working at it. She's starting to study Time too. As for me...well...let's just say I'll never become a Goddess. Even after a century at the Academy, I couldn't focus on any one element, and it was way too much work to focus on them all. So, with the permission of the Higher Gods and Goddesses, I was able to drop out of the Academy and became an Eternity Angel, an demi-deity. *sigh* The stupid uniforms don't fit me. Well, they _are_ my size, yet there's something about it that I'm still not used to. It's all white. I never wear all white, especially since I prefer black... But then I never wear all black either...

My duties to the Gods and Goddesses were to accomplish tasks that they gave to me. I usually worked with ane-chan and Megami-san, but sometimes I worked with others. My favorite "missions" were the guardian missions. I loved watching my charges grow up into adults in their world. It's amazing how quickly, yet slowly, people can change in their lifetimes...

The only missions I would refuse were those that had to do with killing (the closest to death I got was watching a charge die). What I had done all those centuries ago had always hung over me like a dark shadow. Maybe that's why I couldn't force myself to choose an element...didn't think I deserved the divinity and immortality of a Goddess, not after ending a mortal life (not to mention I personally _knew_ the guy I had accidentally killed). Anyway, I refused all missions that would take another life. Well, that meant the rather blood-thirsty Ares wouldn't be able to get me to accept any of his missions...heh-heh-heh (not to mention he is ane-chan's rival...). Shinigami-kun also had a bit of a problem with this, as there weren't many trusty Eternity Angels around to give certain missions, so he was always careful with the missions he gave me. However, Shinigami-kun and I still became really good friends. But only **_friends_**. After what happened last time... *shudders* I refuse to set myself up in a situation like that again. Even if Shinigami-kun is different...but I through _he_ was different too...

  
  


**How I met the G-Boys:**

**Hiiro~ **I was often assigned guardian missions by Megami-san and I became the guardian angel of a girl named Sara. Hiiro still flinches a bit whenever I mention her. I first saw him through my young charge. She had been taking her dog, Mary, out for a walk where they found the young boy Hiiro Yui resting. Sara died that very night. In a way, Hiiro had killed her. I learned later that Hiiro had just finished planting a series of bombs that would destroy the OZ base nearby. When the bombs had gone off, an unaccounted for MS Leo crashed into the apartment building where my charge lived. I would have saved Sara, she was so young and innocent, but Fate had tangled up my Wings. Amid the pain and sadness, I was touched by the mixture of heartbreaking emotions on Hiiro's normally stoic face (his monotonous voice was quite unnerving at first). I noticed he clenched flower Sara had given to him so tightly in his hand, I was afraid he was going to hurt himself. I watched the Perfect Soldier be born that day. Hiiro had finally eliminated the last traces of his humanity.

But that wasn't the last time I saw Hiiro Yui. I returned to home, with the death of my charge, her soul would be taken care of in the Underworld. However, that was not to be. Shinigami-kun waited for me, greeting me with a comforting hug, knowing how I felt when my charge died so young. But something was wrong. The moment he let go of me, I knew something was wrong with Sara. Her soul had been lost on the way to the Underworld, Shinigami-kun's realm. He gave me the mission of finding her soul, which I immediately accepted, worried about the lost girl, especially with her disturbing death. That girl was so hard to find too! I met Hiiro in person during my quest. Actually, I met Hiiro, Duo, and Quatre. I surmised the 3 of them had a mission to destroy some base (what, you think they're actually going to tell me in the face what they were doing?), and they had just finished planting detonation devices that were on a timer. The base exploded. I knew it from the look on Hiiro's face as he stared at his watch that something was wrong with the timing...too early, I guess. Anyway, he happened to notice me, and I could see a look of fear flash in his eyes. I guess I must have been too close to the explosion zone for his liking, so he immediately tackled me to the ground and shielded me with his body. He saved my life that day. (Yes, we Angels can die, though it's very difficult to slay us. We're only demi-deities, so we're not totally immortal. However, should you succeed in killing me, you might have a couple of vengeful Gods and Goddesses on your tail, namely ane-chan, Megami-san, and Shinigami-kun, and who knows what potion Angel-chan will concoct up for you.) I could tell he was still suffering over Sara's death, just as I was over those high school boys (Aiya, I've got to get over that...but for some reason, I can't...). Duo and Quatre ran over then, puzzled about what had happened. Heh, I knew what happened. Only one thing could explain it. Chaos. Especially if it meant to take an Eternity Angel out of commission. The Gods and Goddesses had been battling Chaos for quite a while. Sometimes it broke free of the bonds they set against it. But I didn't say anything; they didn't need any more complications in their life. I started calling Hiiro "nii-chan" from that day on, because of what he had done for me, even if he technically younger than me (he looked older than me though). The 3 of them had been so kind to me, except when Hiiro-niichan pulled his gun on me, but what is a small little hand gun to an Angel? It's not like I didn't deal with guns in my past life. Ironic though, how he saved my life, then threatened to take it away. Oh well, Duo and Quatre made him put his favorite weapon away. He's such a Perfect Soldier, in every aspect. No wonder he's ane-chan's Chosen.

I actually found Sara a few months after that. Her soul was all torn and tarnished, thinking that Hiiro had betrayed her, murdered her in cold blood. I used the memories of Hiiro-niichan that I had to show her what Hiiro-niichan was like now, and how her death had affected him. She stopped fighting my attempts to heal her as I told her about Hiiro-niichan and slowly I got her hurt soul to peace. Shinigami-kun was relieved when he saw me leading her into his domain.

Ever since that day I met Hiiro-niichan and his two comrades in person, I've devoted myself in my free-time to watch over them and keep them safe. Sometimes, ane-chan and Angel-chan would watch with me...ane-chan would watch her Chosen (Hiiro-niichan) anyway...and Angel-chan began to have this thing for Zechs/Milliardo... I promised Angel-chan that I would introduce her to Milli-kun once she graduated. That ought to get her motivated...

**Duo~** Now he was one interesting person to watch. He could always make me laugh. Duo was such a carefree character, always sanguine and cheerful, always believing in his companions, especially after what happened in his past, at the Church... He's always the trouble-maker though, and he never seemed to learn not to call ane-chan "babe." Oh well, Fei never stopped calling ane-chan "onna" either. He would always be there to brighten a gloomy day, whether it be by doing something really hilarious, or insulting "Wu-man." 

Oh well, he's Shinigami-kun's Chosen. Funny how Duo's claimed the name Shinigami, especially since he sort of resembles Shinigami-kun. I nearly called him "Shinigami-kun" when I first saw him. Maybe the two of them are actually related, or maybe Duo is the human body of Shinigami-kun reborn without old memories. I've got to go ask him...though I seriously doubt I'll get a straight answer from him.

**Quatre~** I didn't watch Quatre that much during the Eve Wars...there was always Trowa looking out for him and the 39 Maganacs as well. However, I was the one who blew the tire when he went to the colonial meeting after the Eve Wars. You know, the one that had bombs rigged in it? The meeting that could have cost his life? (_Blind Target_) I...I should have stopped the bomb instead of just stopping Quatre... Then Quatre might not be so sad about the deaths. But I just couldn't let him die. 

He's really a wonderful person, vital to his friends and family, and to the future. He was such a sweet and kind person, with a rather subtle stubborn streak, probably from his father. He was always so determined to do the right thing, shunning those who killed the innocent. He could be pretty unforgiving sometimes though, clouding his normally clear judgment. He cared about the world and it's people a lot, and I admire his strength and courage to go against his personal desires of pacifism to fight for what's needed to be fought for. The world wouldn't have been the same with out the caring Quatre Raberba Winner.

Did I mention he plays the violin beautifully? Especially when accompanied by Trowa's flute? Their music is so pretty, probably the only part of them not so heavily scarred by the war.

**Trowa~** I would have never thought that one of the gundam pilots would have been a clown for a profession. I didn't know Trowa that well, meeting him by watching Quatre. I knew Quatre really cared for him, deeply. I discovered that Trowa didn't have a guardian angel, therefore I was permitted to look through his memories by Megami-san. I knew that Trowa really cared for Quatre as I looked over Trowa's past. I was the one who returned Trowa's memories when Quatre defended him in the battle of the barge. He's always so silent... Perhaps Quatre and Catherine can teach him to be a human again, not just a soldier. Too bad about Middie though, she really was a sweet girl. If only she wasn't put into such a terrible situation, but she knew what had to be done to save her family. She was a brave girl...especially to defy someone she loved like that.

I went to one of his circus performances while I was searching for Sara. His act seriously scared me. I put a little charm on him, just in case. No knife thrown at him would ever pierce his skin. Unless of course the knife had magic in it that was stronger than mine...but then they'd find a couple vengeful, blood-thirsty Gundam Pilots and a few pissed off deities wanting their heads...

**Wufei~** Poor Fei. Ever since ane-chan and Angel-chan had gone watching over the 6 (including Milliardo) of them with me, they both seem to enjoy picking on Fei. I finally got them to stop just recently...well...sort of... Until Fei disses Hiiro or Milli-kun again...then he might be in for a little trouble from my friends. He was an interesting character, full of pride for his views of justice and his clan. Of course, sometimes his extreme arrogance got him into a bit of trouble...like with ane-chan... He was quite the stubborn one, maybe more stubborn than Quatre-kun was. His determination to show Meilan that he would be strong for her, and that he would change the world never faltered, even through the end of the Mariemaia incident. Meilan...his past was so unhappy, his heart finally at ease and shattered three seconds later. I actually was able to meet Meilan and talk to her (Shinigami-kun let me do a search through his realm). Oh Fei... If only... If only she were still there for him! They would have made such a loving couple... And Fei...if you're reading this...Meilan said you're the best husband a wife could ever have... Poor Fei... If only he could find happiness in his life... His heart may be scarred beyond repair...

Whenever we meet, Wufei always calls me weak onna, unless ane-chan's around. Then he wouldn't dare. (Heh-heh-heh! Advantages of having a Goddess of War for an older sister!) It saddens me that he holds such low regard of me. It seems the only way I can prove to him that I'm strong, is by fighting. But I don't fight anymore. Not since...then. I leave that to ane-chan. 

Oh Fei...will you ever let me prove myself to you?

**Zechs/Milliardo~** I really didn't watch this mysterious man that much during the Eve Wars. I knew about him because of the dislike Hiiro-niichan seemed to have for him. Of course I was watching their final battle where Zechs _supposedly_ died; I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Fine, Zechs, or Milliardo as some people call him, did actually die, just not at that battle. I knew that he was still alive after the final battle between Zero and Epyon, but I didn't expect him to end up in Shinigami's realm so soon. I was just visiting and all of sudden, a torn and battered Milliardo Peacecraft comes in. He was so quiet and it was unnerving, especially when I told him that I knew about Hiiro-niichan and the guys. I finally got out of him the reason that he was dead. He self-destructed Epyon while he was still in it, taking his suit with him to hell. I nearly slapped him. That baka...I dunno what got into his mind... Maybe Treize was bothering (aka haunting) him... (_Domon Wing Bloopers_) I'll have a little chat with him soon...

Anyway, Milli-kun, as I came to call him, would have gone to heaven to become a deity, if he hadn't died in an act of suicide. So, Shinigami-kun graciously let him have a pleasant life in "hell" as mortals tend to call it. I learned a lot about him and his sister Relena as well. I told him about me and my life, giving him a fair warning that he was to stay clear away from Angel-chan (heh-heh-heh). Sometimes, I let him watch over the guys with me, and I showed him how (terribly) Noin was doing without him. 

One time when I was loosing a match of chess to Milli-kun (trust me, he kicks ass in chess), Shinigami-kun interrupted us, claiming that there were three guys who wanted to see me. I had a questioning look on my face but Shinigami-kun just held a straight face. I opened the door, took one look, and slammed the door shut in their faces. It was him! And his two buddies. The one who I had trusted the most in my former life. Kuso! I was a undercover agent, I should have known if he was going to commit such an act or not! We _were_ really close to each other, but he betrayed that trust the moment he took his gun out... I guess they had come to apologize. Shimatta, it was too late. Heh, if they wanted to ask for forgiveness, they should have tried to keep their temper in check before they utter a single word in my presence!

Milliardo then learned of my...dislike of killing. He said I was almost like Quatre. I had been a fighter, but I never forgave the loss of innocence. But Quatre learned to get over it, though the event of the destruction of innocent lives in his name would always hang over him. Just like it did with me. Except I didn't get over it. Wufei was right. I really _am _weak, because it takes a much stronger person to truly forgive someone and to move on, than one that tries to run away. I don't think I'll every forgive them...

Then came the Mariemaia incident (I do not know what went into Fei's head! That was _not_ my or ane-chan's doing! I suspect it was Ares...), and Milli-kun immediately knew what was going on: that Dekim would make Mariemaia into another Milliardo Peacecraft of the White Fang. I mentioned the possibility of him returning to life, but he said no. I think he was getting a little too comfy in Hell. I knew that he would be a great help to Hiiro-niichan in fighting against the new faction, so I petitioned to Megami-san to grant him life again. Then, of course, there was the great long argument between Milli-kun and I about why he should (not- in his opinion) live again. Baka. I guess Hell was just too good for him; he wouldn't leave. Damn, he was so stubborn that I really _did _slap him. Thankfully he finally realized that either he would go and live life properly, or stay down in Hell and have me pestering him all the time. It was almost too late before I was finally able to kick him out (literally) of the Underworld and back into Life. Heh-heh, at least he knows what being dead is like. Hopefully he won't do anything stupid this time... Hopefully... *sweatdrop* Eh-heh-heh... That's not too reassuring... You can never know with Milliardo Peacecraft...

  
  


I wonder if Hiiro-niichan really knew who I was. A little while after the Eve wars, I met him again, just by chance. We exchanged greetings and had a small lunch together. I told him about my former life, as an undercover agent, omitting the part that I died of course. Hiiro-niichan told me about his younger life before he met J, and Odin Lowe and all the things they did together. He didn't flinch when I called him "Hiiro-niichan", an improvement, I guess, since Sara used to call him "niichan." He told me about Relena-san, and how they could never be, his feelings of protectiveness never sprouting for love. I told him to keep on looking for someone to make him happy, someone special that he'd risk it all for. Someone who could open him up beyond just talking. Then my cellphone rang, which I left to answer the call in private. By the time I returned, Hiiro-niichan was gone, no since of him except enough money on the table to pay for both of our meals. Shortly after our meeting, he upgraded Wing Zero and gave it angel-like wings. Did he know...? Could he see my wings? I thought I had veiled them properly... I can't seem to get any answer out of him...

Our conversation was rather interesting, though. I told him about my unwillingness to end another human's life, and how I deeply regretting taking that guy's life. Then he asked me the one question I didn't want to hear. Would I have done it again, if I found myself in a kill or die situation? He seemed to be able to counter every answer I gave. *grrrr* What a pessimist! But would I? To kill and soil my hands or let this one boy destroy the lives of so many others, perhaps even my own? Would I have done it again? Maybe I'm being a selfish brat, desiring to wash off the grime and filth from my sordid hands. Someone has to do it. I should fight so others don't have to fight in my place. But can't I be selfish? I didn't want to kill... I didn't want the torment and dirt of death staining my soul. I made the mistake of letting that bullet fly... But if I hadn't, many more could have died... Would I have done it again...? I couldn't give Hiiro-niichan an answer then, but now I can. After listening to the opinions of my "family" and friends, I have come to an honest answer. 

Yes. I would have. If killing was the only option, I should, and I will forget my selfish desire to be inviolate and soil my hands, if not for my mind, but for the people whose lives depended on my success at this mission. But only if death was the only way out. Just as Trowa had stated in the last battle with the Barton's, I would try to limit the casualties only to myself, if possible. But my death could have caused the deaths of so many other students and staff members who were more innocent and deserving to life than me. I would have felt worse if that had happened. Even though I'd rather not, I'll sacrifice my innocence to preserve the innocence of others. 

Of course killing them would have been much easier if they weren't one of my closer friends... It was really my fault. I should have seen it coming since I spent so much time with them... 

But I didn't.

And look at what happened. 

Why couldn't I have seen what they were going to do?! There must have been leads...

That's what makes this dilemma so difficult for me. But if killing them all off in the beginning would have stop it, I would have done it. But I would have still regretted committing such a deed.

But someone has to do it. I'll do it, so I can protect those dear to me.

_"War brings Sorrow, but we must fight to protect our loved ones from the sorrow." ~Quatre Raberba Winner_

I'll try to be stronger now, Wufei...

  
  


My missions are becoming more scarce now; many guardian missions are given to new trainees. I'm usually helping Angel-chan with school work (Aphrodite is seriously on to failing her...) and watching over (and visiting) my friends with ane-chan and Angel-chan. Since I introduced them to each other after the Wars, Hiiro-niichan and Morrighan are more or less an item now, though that might lead to a problem in the future because it's forbidden for an immortal to fall in love with a mortal (trust me, Ares-baka and Aphrodite-baka have already been questioning me about their situation). The guys are actually living peaceful lives now after the Mariemaia incident, for which I'm thankful of. Well, Wufei's in the Preventers with Sally... Milli-kun's with Noin-san on their interplanetary explorations... Hiiro-niichan's trying to live life low as a _normal_ human and still be able to watch over Relena-san... Duo's still Duo selling junk with Hilde and still playing delivery man in some places... Quatre doesn't enjoy all of the paperwork he has to do...but Trowa's still having fun at the circus with his sister. At least they've all lightened up without the weight of the Gundams on their shoulders. Though some things may be coming up... You never know, Fate and Destiny always enjoy trying people...testing their strength and courage... I really wish they wouldn't though. I'll need that have a little chat with them soon; I think Hiiro-niichan and his friends have had enough hardships in their life. I want them all to be truly happy... They deserve a more peaceful life.


	2. Goddess of War

Think you know who I am? Heh. Guess again. Only a few know the truth behind my existence… This is my story… 

**_Morrighan_**

_Siblings:_ 1 younger sister (Tenshi-chan) 

_Best friends:_ Tenshi-chan (imouto-chan), Angelic Angel (Angel-chan), Hiiro, Shinigami, Crimson Goddess (Megami-san), the Funky Demon Goddess of Sweet Tarts (FDG of ST), 

_Status:_ a Goddess of War (formerly deceased; now immortal) 

_Aliases:_ Meio-chan/Seraphina 

**My Past Life~ **

I was the blood cousin of Tenshi-chan (real names *classified*), but my biological family died when I was very little, so I was adopted and raised by another family. Because of that, I had no idea that I had been adopted and had a cousin living in unknown whereabouts. After being chosen at a young age by an agency working for the government to be trained in infiltration and reconnaissance, I underwent lots of intensive training dealing with every skill that a person of my profession would need. Every mission (all details *classified*) assigned to me was completed flawlessly, and many potentially tragic incidents were avoided. I was their top specialist (whether or not if they themselves did not acknowledge it, it was the truth), and they couldn't afford to lose their little "brainchild". This was all done in secret, and I lived two totally different lives: one as a top reconnaissance and infiltration specialist, and the other as a "normal" girl going through school. 

In some ways, you could say that I was the perfect candidate for the job. No one would suspect the daughter of a semi-wealthy family to be a top infiltration and reconnaissance specialist. It was also incredibly easy to slip in large amounts of money (did you think that I did all of this insane stuff for free??), various types of state-of-the-art equipment, and weapons into the house without anything seeming amiss. Thank the Goddess we only had a small staff taking care of the house at all times! I have no idea how they would have reacted if they had found one of the guns stashed in my room, but I would've been worse than dead. At school, my "high" social status attracted the attention of many people, but my normally cold demeanor repelled any unwanted attention. But it was such a lonely existence… Missions soon became a total bore. They seemed to have no point or purpose, and I lost my motivation to complete them. I felt like a tool for the organization, and the deception was **really** starting to get at me. Not even my closest friends knew who I truly was!! Almost everything they knew about me was a pure _lie_! The only people who really knew who I was were the very people who trained me!! 

A meeting of pure chance (divine intervention: it's impossible for things to happen by chance) at my favorite haunt changed everything. I would have willingly committed suicide if I hadn't met _him_; anything seemed possible after that. Then came the realization that I had gotten myself into a situation that would warrant my immediate execution… 

My last mission took place two weeks before the senior prom… I had been sent to a nearby base to get as much information as I could on the organization's movements and plans and sneak out without being detected in time for prom. Two days of gathering and sending information, and I was captured at nightfall. Someone (whoever it was had better be rotting in Hell right now) from within the very agency I worked for had tipped them off; I would have gone totally unnoticed in normal circumstances. I escaped a day later, and I was shot in the arm, adding on to all the wounds that I sustained from all the physical torture the enemy put me through. Wounds or no wounds, I really didn't care; I had to get back to the agency. I had never failed a mission in my life, and wasn't about to start. When I made it back the same day, I was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital. It was already too late. I fell into a coma that lasted for ten days. _He_ actually came and watched over me while I was still unconscious… He was the first person I saw when I woke up… I'll never forget the look in his eyes…they were filled with so much pain and sadness… I didn't understand why an innocent would care for someone who was so tainted… He didn't want me to die, "we still need to graduate", he said. He was everything I wasn't and never would be… I was the darkness and he was the light… I whispered, "aishiteru" into his ear and then everything went pitch black… 

**My Current Life~ **

My next memory is of judgment; I was allowed into Heaven as an angel with wings because I died an "honorable death". But why let someone who had sinned so much, rise? The things I had done were far from saintly. It may have been that my sudden change of heart saved me from eternal damnation, but did I deserve so much? 

Soon after, I met Tenshi-chan (she flew into me while on a practice flight), who had just been admitted for similar reasons as mine (she died in a school shoot-out). It was then we found out that we were actually cousins, and since then, the two of us have become as close as sisters, hence the "imouto-chan" nickname. Entering the Celestial Academy was the first turning point in my new "life". There we met Angelic Angel, or Angel-chan, as we now call her, and the three of us began our studies to become a Goddess of some sort. Angel-chan really liked studying love potions, so she went off to become a Goddess of Love. Excelling in weaponry and tactics, I pursued the station as a Goddess of War. But the things I had been taught in my past life influenced me into studying even further to become a War Goddess who was to be only called upon in the most dire of situations. Two centuries later (I could have made it in just one century, but Ares-_baka_ didn't want another deity of war to be running around, so he kept delaying me for **_ages_**, literally), I graduated from the Celestial Academy and was renamed Morrighan, Goddess of War. Imouto-chan couldn't focus on just one element, so she talked with the head of the school and was allowed to drop the Celestial Academy after just a century of study. Instead, she became an Eternity Angel, and does various types of missions for Gods and Goddesses. Angel-chan remained in school with me, but she didn't graduate when I did, so she's still studying to this day. But even I'd have to admit that it might take a while. She'll only graduate if Aphrodite allows her to… 

**How I Met the G-Boys… **

**Hiiro:** I watched over him the day Odin Lowe took him in, and have watched over him ever since. I've always been drawn to his inner self, his kindness that has been suppressed and nearly eradicated by his training. He is my Chosen. Each immortal chooses a mortal to put forth their will in the mortal plane every-so-often, and it was my "turn", if you will, to choose one. Heh. But the choice I made is so ironic… That day when he accidentally killed imouto-chan's charge, Sarah and her dog Mary (imouto-chan had a guardian angel mission at the time), along with other civilians, during a mission to destroy a military base, I _knew_ how much it affected him. For a second, his emotionless mask fell and his eyes reflected so much pain and agony… He lost his humanity that day. I knew I was partially to blame for this transformation in him. His heart hadn't fully recovered from what had happened all those years ago, and his gut feeling was holding him back so much… I don't know how long I cried as I watched what followed his grievous mistake. I would have done anything within my power to free him of his pain, but nothing can change the courses outlined by Fate. Whenever I tried to interfere, Fate would always render me unable to use my powers, and I was forced to watch and wait. That always infuriated me to no end. When I felt up to the challenge during the Eve Wars (as they were later called), I would appear on Earth just to watch him. I'm not sure if he actually spotted me among all the people around him, but I know he was aware that someone was watching over him. 

It wasn't until after the Eve Wars did we meet face-to-face under imouto-chan's guidance (she had met him on a mission). She had noticed that when I watched over all five G-Boys with her and Angel-chan (whenever she got a break of some sort from the Celestial Academy), I seemed to pay the most attention to him, and had gone out of her way to introduce the two of us to each other. I introduced myself as "Meio-chan", and I told him about my "life" as an infiltration and reconnaissance specialist, just like imouto-chan had. I omitted that I had died centuries ago, and that I was a Goddess. During that meeting, I couldn't help but notice the odd looks he gave me when he thought I wasn't watching. Did he suspect that I was the one watching over him? Or did he think that we had known each other _before_? I know the answer to that question…but I am not at liberty to say… Regardless, it's still been impossible to get an answer out of him… 

**Duo:** I was walking down a street with Hiiro and imouto-chan one day when I was shoved into a certain braided boy. Muttering a quick "excuse me", I continued on until I heard him call out, "Hey babe! What's your number?" _Big_ mistake. I **_hate_** it when people call me that. Spinning around, I proceeded to give him a piece of my mind and would have continued berating him if it weren't for imouto-chan's innocent, "Duo-kun, what did you do to make ane-chan so mad?" And before he could say anything in his defense, I fired off an explanation as to why this idiot had been on the receiving end of my annoyance. After clearing things up, introductions were made and the mishap was put behind us. Then imouto-chan had the audacity to "accidentally" push me into a nearby water fountain. Panicking, I grabbed onto the closest object I could get my hands on (which happened to be Hiiro's arm) to keep myself from falling into the water. No such luck. I fell in anyway, taking poor Hiiro in with me. It really didn't take a mad scientist (pun very much intended) to figure out that I was ready (literally) to bring up Hell's demons from their confines (I don't think Shinigami would have minded), and unleash them on my imouto. But before I could do anything, Hiiro actually started laughing! This shocked Duo so much that he fainted and fell in with us! Our situation was just so hilarious that imouto-chan and I started laughing as well, and the rest is history… 

**Trowa:** Like all the other G-Boys, I met him through watching over Hiiro. It really wasn't hard to relate to the way he lived his life; I had pretty much lived the way he did until that fateful meeting millennia ago. He's extremely lucky to have Catherine as a source of support and kinship; not everyone is blessed with such things.

**Quatre:** My first face-to-face meeting with him came immediately after the "fountain incident". Coincidentally (or not), he was walking down the street with two men of the Maganac (one of them was Rashid), having arrived on the colony for a business meeting. I honestly think he was thoroughly startled by our…interesting…predicament (I mean who's heard Hiiro _really_ laugh? We were sitting in a _fountain_, too!). Being the gentleman he is, Quatre offered to take us to his mansion on that particular colony to dry off and change into clean, _dry_ clothes. Imouto-chan and I accepted (Hiiro didn't seem to care), and Rashid and the other Maganac (I think it was Abdul) fished poor Duo out of the fountain. Quatre called one of his limos, and the ride to his mansion was uneventful, and I was introduced to him by imouto-chan (Hiiro wasn't very willing to talk) along the way. I wonder if Quatre was able to pick up the subtle changes in Hiiro… And as for me, no mortal empath can pick up an immortal's emotions unless the immortal wants them to… 

**Wufei:** If there ever were something such as dislike at first sight, it would definitely apply when I met Chang Wufei. Strong-willed and rather opinionated about women, clashing with him wasn't difficult. Meeting him while in the company of Hiiro, sparks flew when he made a derogatory comment about "weak women". Naturally, the two of us began arguing, and needless to say, it got pretty ugly within the first minute; we were throwing (**_very_** obscene) insults back and forth, with no apparent end to it. Being who I am, short tempered and all, I usually take first impressions as the deciding factor in how I judge people. Already, you can probably see why this was such a problem. It wasn't until just recently did I find out why he acted like that. With Shinigami's permission (and some of imouto-chan's persuasion), I was able to meet his deceased wife, Meilan. Eventually, his tragic past was revealed through her, and I deeply regretted the things I had done. I nearly started crying when she finished… Her story was so much like mine… Damn that God of War for causing all this suffering… No one deserves such pain… 

**Zechs/Milliardo:** Imouto-chan kicked him outta Hell. Literally. I was quite happy, actually. I even helped her persuade Megami-san and Shinigami to let him back into the mortal plane. I couldn't allow Ares-baka have his way with the situation building up in the mortal plane and I didn't want the people to be thrown into another war so soon because it would prove that the previous wars had been meaningless. Milli-boy's return to the mortal plane was rather well timed; he quickly became a key player in the crisis, and the coup d'etat failed. If I ever meet him in person, there isn't a bit of doubt in my mind that he would recognize me for who I really am… 

Since then, I often go down to the mortal plane to visit, occasionally accompanied by imouto-chan (when she doesn't have a mission), and/or Angel-chan (when she gets a break from the Celestial Academy). It's been getting easier and easier to get Hiiro to talk about his past now. Even though I know the details of his past far better than he thinks I do, it's still interesting to have it recounted in first person. It's a sort of release, relieving demons of the past, if you will. I often find myself telling him more and more about my past life…but always remembering to keep the fact that I died a secret. Sometimes, I feel like I'm talking to someone I've known forever… 

I don't know what would happen to me if the Higher Gods found out about my feelings for my Chosen… It's forbidden for an immortal to fall in love with a mortal, but I often wonder if this constantly broken rule is truly what Destiny and Fate wish… Some immortals have committed sins far severe than the one I've placed myself into, but no punishment has been inflicted on them… There are always consequences… But is there anything wrong with wishing for the continuation of past relationships? Or am I just being selfish? Or is it something ordained by Destiny and Fate? I suppose I will never know…

With everything settling down in the mortal plane, there isn't the need for me to partake in any major issues. I've also promised both imouto-chan and Meilan, not to pick on him (Wufei) anymore. I've picked up the hobby of writing fanfiction to pass the time… And as far as I'm concerned, Ares-baka isn't going to be able to start any wars in the mortal plane without my knowledge. And even if he is successful, I will always try and stop them from progressing into something more threatening.

I think of myself as a dark angel… I hate deceiving people, and yet I'm still forced to, even in this eternal "life". I can't help but feel guilty for lying to the G-Boys about my identity. Having split personalities with their own names is also false… It's a cover-up for when I become aggravated enough to begin reverting into my Goddess form (or vice versa). Seraphina doesn't exist. I don't want them to suspect that I am way out of the ordinary, but my conscious always nags at me, and I always feel so guilty… I also condone the act of taking away life. Goddess of War or not, I seriously despise the idea of killing. "One's victory is someone else's sorrow"… I only became a Goddess of War because fighting was all I really knew how to do. Ares-baka teases me about this a lot, but he really doesn't understand… He was born into immortality, and I was not. I had died before I gained immortality, and he hadn't grown up living a lie… Ares-baka loves war because it's war. He has almost no regard for the amount life that is destroyed, and the consequences of that loss. It's no wonder we disagree about _everything_. Our beliefs counter each other in every way. And there is no way in Hell or Heaven that my feelings about the matter will change. The God is a stuck up, pain-in-the-ass. He is the God of _senseless_ War. I am the Goddess of _meaningful_ War, and in some senses, I'm also a Goddess of Peace… 

Hiiro, if you or any of the other G-Boys are reading this, you know who I really am now, and I'm truly sorry for deceiving you all. It was not by choice, but by the will of the Higher Gods. I hold no power over whatever my elders decide. But if I could have made a difference, I would have wanted everyone to live a normal, happy, peaceful life. But of course, Fate and Destiny wouldn't have allowed me to do so… 


End file.
